


Making The Best of It

by lolotin



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Camping, Hamburger Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolotin/pseuds/lolotin
Summary: Tyler and Josh go camping, things turn out kinda cool.





	Making The Best of It

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you guys enjoy. 😊

The definition of a “safe place” is; a place intended to be free of bias, conflict, or potentially threatening actions.

Tyler was clueless when it came to that word. His parent didn't understand why he would rather sit alone in his room making music instead of going out and playing on the basketball team. His parents loved him but he was always walking on eggshells to prevent disappointing them. Tyler always saw himself as a disappointment. His first boyfriend told him so every chance he got. Tyler's second boyfriend would get angry and throw things at him. When he finally escaped his past, his parents included, he was alone. And for Tyler, being alone was never a safe place until he met Josh.

Tyler and Josh have been dating for 4 months. Even though they hadn't been together very long, Tyler knew that Josh was the one. They completed each other. Josh was always smiling and full of energy, he was the “Work Hard, Play Harder” type. Now that Tyler has Josh, he’s coming out of his shell. Josh made Tyler a better person and vice versa. So when Josh asked Tyler to go on a weekend camping trip, Tyler didn't even think twice. It was their first trip together. The plan was simple; they were going to a cabin that Josh's family owned. It was 25 miles outside of any town and about a mile into the woods off of a dirt road. Needless to say, nothing sounded more like paradise.

Friday afternoon Josh pulled into Tyler's drive way smiling from ear to ear. Tyler walked out of his house with a backpack full of clothes and a can of bug spray.  He was happy.

"Is that everything?" Josh asked getting out of the car. Tyler nodded. Josh took Tyler's bag off of his back and stuck it in the back seat through an open window. He wrapped his arms around Tyler's waisted and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Are you excited?" Tyler mumbled and put his head in the crook of his boyfriends neck.

"Hell yes! I've been meaning to get out to the cabin and now I get to do it with the boy I love."  Josh said full of excitement.

He Pulled away from the hug to look down at Tyler.

"We are going to have so much fun."Tyler said.

The drive was suppose to take 4 hours. Ohio’s basically just corn when you get this far away from the cities. The drive mostly just entailed Josh singing loudly to the radio and banging the steering wheel like a drum. He would occasionally grab Tyler's hand and wave his arm around like they were dancing. Tyler loved watching Josh when he was like this. It made Tyler's heart feel warm, he had his head pressed against the window smiling at his hyper boyfriend while he quietly sang along. Tyler never thought he could be this happy.

"We should pull over and get some food." Tyler suggested, turning down the stereo. He noticed it was near dinner time and he could feel his stomach rumbling.

"Yeah. What were you thinking about eating?"

Tyler shrugged. "I don't know. Nothing in particular." He looked out the window trying to avoid the annoyed gaze that his boyfriend was giving him.

Josh sighed. "Want me to pick?" Tyler nodded and Josh smiled again."There is a burger place down the road a bit. It's a drive thru, though. Is that ok?"

Tyler nodded and turned the music back up. He noticed that Josh was smiling at him. Tyler grabbed Josh's hand rubbing the back of it with his thumb. They pulled into the drive thru; Josh listened to the speaker box.

"Yeah! Can I get 6 burgers three with extra cheese and 2 fries with cheese on the side."  

"I think we should drive a bit down the road before we stop to eat." Tyler muttered looking around nervously.

"Why’s that?" Josh raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure, I just don't like it here. Is that dumb? It is. Never mind, just pull into a spot and we can eat here." Tyler started chewing on his nails.

"No, if you're uncomfortable, we'll go. There is a nature point two miles down the road." Josh squeezed Tyler's hand tighter.

They drove down the street for a few minutes before turning onto a small dirt road that lead to a little park with a sign that read 'Nature Stop'. Tyler smiled, looking around at the trees. They were surrounded by oak with the exception of a opening above their heads. They parked the car and grabbed their food.

"This place is beautiful." Tyler said, as he lead Josh to a picnic table in the middle of the trees. They both sat and Tyler started to open his first burger. Josh looked at him and smiled.

"My parents use to bring me and my siblings here. We would have an ‘after-cabin picnic’ after our trips up here." Josh said, while he swapped between bites of burger and fries. "We would spend hours up here just playing in the trees. We would only come down if my parents would call us down to eat."

"You use to come out here a lot didn't you?" Tyler asked. He looked at his boyfriend who was only lit by the moonlight.

"We did, but now everyone is grown up and doing their own thing. My parents don't want to come here alone so it just sits."

"Lets go. I cannot wait to see what it looks like." Tyler shot up from the table and skipped to the car. Josh was closely behind.

Josh smiled at Tyler as he turned the keys in the ignition; nothing happened. Josh looked mildly annoyed before he tried again; Nothing. Not even a stutter. Tyler felt his body start to heat up when he heard Josh sigh annoyed.

"Josh?" Tyler asked as he attempted to keep himself calm.

"Yeah?" Josh sighed.

"Is everything ok?" Tyler started chewing on his nails again.

Josh huffed.  "The car won't start. It’s probably the battery."

"Are we stuck?"

"For now." Josh slumped in his seat. "Don't fret Ty. We just have to call for help." Josh pulled his cell phone out. "Never mind, no service."

Tyler's body was about to go into panic mode. He pulled his phone out to check the service as well which, as expected, he had none. Josh reached over and put his hand on Tyler's thigh.

"That’s okay. We just have to wait ‘till morning and then we can walk back to the restaurant and get help."

“I'm sorry." Tyler muttered. Josh frowned at him.

"What for?" Josh asked.

"I don't know, everything? I shouldn't have put up a fuss about eating there."

"No Ty. This isn't your fault." Josh rubbed Tyler's thigh lovingly. "I have an idea. Come on."

Josh reached into his back seat and pulled a blanket out of a bag. Tyler just looked at him. Josh got out of his car and walked over to the picnic table. Tyler followed closely. Josh laid the blanket flat on the table and got on top of it.

"Come here." Josh tapped next to him. Tyler climbed up, he laid his head down on Josh's chest and wrapped his arm loosely around Josh's waist. Tyler melted when Josh wrapped his arm back around him.

"Look up." Josh said,  before kissing the top of Tyler's head. "We might be stuck but we're going to make the best out of it."

"I have never seen so many stars before." Tyler said in awe.

"That’s ‘cause you're a city boy."Josh laughed.

"And that one over there is the big dipper." Josh pointed to a cluster of stars.

"A shooting star!" Tyler’s eyes followed it downwards.

"You sound tired." Josh pointed out lovingly.

"A little."

Josh sat up and slid off the table, he unlocked his car and pulled out a second blanket, a candle, and a lighter.

"What’s that for?" Tyler asked.

"The blanket is to warm you up, the candle is a bug repelling candle and the lighter is well, for the candle." Josh lit the candle laid back down next to Tyler. He waited for Tyler to get cozy against his chest and covered them both with the second blanket. Tyler looked up and kissed Josh.

"This is amazing."

"Got to make the best if it." Josh whispered. "Now go to sleep, baby." Josh kissed tyler's head again. Once he heard Tyler softly snoring, he drifted off sleep himself.

Josh finally had a safe place.


End file.
